


No Regrets

by uistic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uistic/pseuds/uistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Seth comes to learn in the weeks and months that follow is that "heartsick" and "sorry" are not the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

What Seth comes to learn in the weeks and months that follow is that "heartsick" and "sorry" are not the same thing. Neither are "lonely" and "sorry". He won’t insult them with fake apologies and without an apology there seems to be no way to reach out. So if he spends too many hours at the gym, sleeps his way through half of the divas' division and watches cooking shows in desolate hotel rooms at the dead of the night, it means nothing.

They don't speak outside of the ring. Seth deletes their numbers after two excruciating weeks of sitting glued to the phone, feeling every phone call not made and every text not received like a rot in his bones. He deletes and hopes to forget.

The first time Dean cuts a promo that doesn’t mention him, Seth goes out, gets himself blackout drunk, and wakes up next to a woman with the wrong colour eyes. He spends the morning throwing up, then hits the gym and works out for hours.

Every chance he gets, he flies or drives home to Iowa, hangs out with Marek, goes for long runs, and practically lives at the wrestling academy. Once the kids get over being in awe of him, it's good fun. He likes teaching. Likes that he's a real person to them, someone they want to learn from. It’s a good, safe space, no animosity, no hard feelings, just a group of people doing what they love.

It never takes him long to get antsy, hungry for the bright lights and the heat of the ring, the satisfying solidity of it, flesh against flesh, high-flying stunts and hard bumps.  Another night, another hotel, another diva in his bed, and it's all worth it. Ducking Reigns and Ambrose in the backstage hallways, looking right through them in catering, resolutely not seeing them get into the same car for the six-hour drive between venues while he rides alone.

He has no regrets.


End file.
